Neural Repair is an exciting field of neuroscience that, broadly defined, encompasses research in cell death and neuroprotection, neural development, plasticity and restoration of function after injury to the central nervous system. Recent years have seen tremendous progress in our understanding of the mechanisms of neuronal death and neural plasticity, leading to completely new perspectives for Neural Repair in the central nervous system. This training grant renewal application proposes to continue to draw on the unique strength of a group of faculty actively engaged in basic research on various aspects of Neural Repair at UCLA to train pre and post-doctoral trainees to meet the challenges and promises of these fields. Graduate students in the training program obtain their degree in the Interdepartmental Graduate Program in Neuroscience or one of the ACCESS biomedical graduate programs at UCLA. The curriculum includes training in broad areas of cellular, molecular and system neuroscience, specialized courses in Neural Repair, weekly meetings with other trainees and faculty, and seminars from renowned investigators in the field. The diverse training faculty insures that the trainees are exposed to a variety of experimental models and techniques as well as to relevant clinical situations. The mentors will be 26 faculty members working in diverse areas of neuroscience with an emphasis on various aspects of Neural Repair. All have vigorous research programs and an active commitment to graduate education. This group of faculty has been engaged in collaborative efforts to foster basic and translational research in Neural Repair, an area that has been identified as a high programmatic priority in the Brain Research Institute at UCLA. This program benefits from the major growth in neuroscience research in both the School of Medicine and the College of Letters and Sciences at UCLA, where significant resources have been committed to the further strengthening of all aspects of neuroscience, and in particular areas which are naturally prone to translation into clinical applications such as Neural Repair. [unreadable] [unreadable]